


Whumptober 2019 Challenge.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anorexic Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WOWOWOWO, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Will be updated as time goes on, actually no, it's all spidey stuff, most of this is spiderman ngl, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of Whumptober prompts, may have an underlying plot.





	1. Chapter 1

He screwed up. As the asphalt rose towards his face, all Peter could think were those three words; He screwed up.

Peter knew he needed to eat more than most people, and yet he still managed to not eat enough. Not that that was hard to do, since he generally needed to eat so much. The signs of this had started out very early. The dizziness he got when he stood up was enough to disorient an elephant, but he’d treated it with no regard.

The second sign was how much he slept. Peter was near-constantly late for school because he was so tired. He took a break from patrolling for a little while to get more sleep, and he was  ** _still_ ** late. It was as if his body was just… Shutting down. He paid it no attention and continued on with his life, but still things just had to go sour. Parker luck, of course.

He was sitting in the lab with Tony as they worked on one of the leg’s armor. It took a lot for him to notice it, and Tony was the one who saw it first. As he moved the soldering iron over to the wire in the MTRJ connector, he missed a few times. Of course, Peter had grown used to it in the past few days; Unlocking the apartment had grown to become quite a chore. But as he reached over for the connector, the slight tremor in his hands that he had grown used to increased. It might’ve been the fact that he was working with his number one idol of all time,  ** _Tony_ ** Stark, but he gave it no mind.

But Tony took note of it.

And Peter really wished he didn’t.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony spoke up. He needed to do a few tests, and he had the access to complete them in Peter’s suit. “Why don’t we take a break and head down to the gym? We could test your abilities.”

Peter immediately perked up. “What? No way! I mean- totally man.”

“Alright, go suit up. Hurry, kiddie.” 

Tony walked down the hall to the gym, setting up the protocols in the suit to get prepared for the tests. Once he made it down there, he saw the kid in his suit practically buzzing with unused energy. “Kid, why don’t you swing around a bit? The gym has a bit of space you can use.” 

And this is where it all went to shit. 

He started swinging through the air, the unique smell of the gym equipment below him being the last thing he remembered.

As he hit the ground, he groaned.  _ Did I have enough web fluid? _ Soon after the daze subsided, he looked at his hands. A strange buzzing sensation had filled them, and he saw someone else’s fingers wrapped around his own. He could sense the rough calluses on the fingers, the ones of a mechanic’s.

“-eter. Peter!” Tony yelled.

“Wha’?” Peeter slurred, eyes wandering around. “Wha’ happened?”

“You’re an idiot, that’s what happened. How much have you been eating?”

“Uh… Food?” Peter hesitantly responded.

“That’s not what I asked, Peter.”

_ Why am I so shaky?  _ Peter thought, staring at his hands that seemed to be warping into fuzzy blocks. Peter looked up into Tony’s eyes, black spots filling them.

“Wha’s wrong wi’ me?” Peter asked, scared.

“Nothing, kiddie. You’re gonna be fine. Are you hungry?”   
  


“No… I’m not- I’m- I don’t know.” Peter mumbled. Tony stared at  his  the kid that was laying before him before yelling at JARVIS to get Bruce. That was the last thing Peter saw before the dark spots overtook him, and he faded into the world of pitch black monsters.


	2. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explosion teehee teehee

The last thing Peter thought he’d hear would be the screams of Tony before he was whisked away into ashes. But it was different this time. It wasn’t a flashback of the soul stone, and it wasn’t him dying again. This time, it was after Thanos, after Tony recovered. Everyone thought the world would take a break for a while. Apparently not, if this situation was anything to go by. There was a lot to unpack, and not a lot of time.

First, the explosion. All Peter could feel was the pain rip across his skin; A ripple of ‘ouch’ that he didn’t take seriously at first, not until it was throwing him across the room, further from Tony. As he flew through the air, arms pinwheeling, he felt something sharp hit his back. This threw him to the ground, and in an instant he couldn’t move.

Secondly? The blood. There was so much, and Peter couldn’t tell if it was his or not. As he lay there under the sharp rock, blood cascaded down onto his face as he screamed in pain. His legs were pinned above him, his heart lower than the rest. The diagonal way he was stuck started flowing the blood to his head, and the rush he felt took away some of the panic he felt inside. But not all of it. 

Last but not least, the panic. 

The panic was the last thing Peter would ever feel.

In an instant, he could see Adrian Toomes’ face in front of him, smiling as blood flowed from between his teeth. 

“You fucked up. You fucked up. You fucked up. You fucked up you fucked up youfukedupyoufuckedup _ youfuckedup _ ** _youfuckedup YOU FUCK UP_ ** .” Toomes yelled in his face.

“P-please stop, no, no…” Peter struggled under the weight of the concrete on top of him, his ribs popping in agony as he tried to get away from the Vulture.

“Help me, someone, please! Help!” He screamed, lungs beginning to fill with liquid. Peter didn’t know if it was his blood they were filling with or the blood from Adrian’s mouth, but it still added to the panic.

His breathing began to grow laboured.

His thoughts sped up.

His heart did the same thing.

“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE, OH MY GOD, PLEASE!” Peter begged.

As he began to hyperventilate, he couldn’t hear Tony yelling for him. He couldn’t hear the Iron Man suit pulling the rocks off of his chest, saving his life. But the one thing he could feel was the warmth of Tony’s hand on his face, and the tapping of his fingers on Peter’s hand.

“-ne, two three. Out for four. Two, three, four. Good.” Tony whispered.

“T-T’ny?” Peter mumbled, the tears rolling down his face mixing with blood and dirt.

“Hey bud. It’s okay.” Tony smiled down at him, but the anxiety and raw emotion in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Peter.

“Don’ be mad, but there’ a guy. He got me. I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, no, you’re fine. You’ll be fine. It was just a little explosion.”

“Tell-” He stopped to cough. “Tell May I love her.”

“No. You’re not gonna do this to me. We have medics coming you’re okay.”

Peter let out a sob, feeling his broken ribs bend as his chest heaved. Everything became blurry.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I love you. I love you so much. Thank you.” Peter cried.

“Peter, stop!” Tony had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t lose someone else.

“Bye, T’ny. Bye-bye…” Peter whispered as the darkness overtook him, Tony holding him close.

Tony saw the light in his son’s eyes disappear.

Held his blood on his hands.

And the grief? Well, it never really left in the first place.

He lost his son for a second time. How was he supposed to handle this?   
  
The boy-

No.

His boy was gone.

Again. 


End file.
